coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 2019
2019 was Coronation Street's sixtieth year. Main characters Production In charge of the programme was producer Iain MacLeod. Viewing figures To be added Episodes Storylines To be added Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Johnny and Jenny Connor. Kate Connor (until January and from March until September). Michelle and Ryan Connor (from March and until June). Ali Neeson (from March until July). Adam Barlow (from September) *1 Coronation Street - Ken Barlow. Simon Barlow (until June and from July). Peter Barlow (until April and from July). Carla Connor (April only). Roy Cropper (from May until June). Claudia Colby (from August). *Audreys Salon flat (No.2a) - Maria Connor and Liam Connor Jr. Emma Brooker. Bethany Platt (from January). *3 Coronation Street - Angie and George Appleton (until January). Freda Burgess and Norris Cole. (May until June). Ed, Aggie, Michael and James Bailey (from June). *4 Coronation Street - Tim Metcalfe. Faye Windass. Sally Metcalfe and Abi Franklin (from January). Geoff Metcalfe (August only). *5 Coronation Street - Chesney and Joseph Brown. Gemma Winter (from March until April, and from July). Bernie Winter (from July). *6 Coronation Street - Yasmeen Nazir/Metcalfe. Alya Nazir (until July). Geoff Metcalfe (from March until August, and from September). *7 Coronation Street - Dev, Aadi and Asha Alahan. Mary Cole (until August). *8 Coronation Street - Gail Rodwell. David Platt (until July and from November). Lily Platt. Max Turner. Shona Ramsey/Platt. Sarah and Harry Platt (from January). Gary Windass (from January until April). Bethany Platt (January only). Audrey Roberts (from February until May). *9 Coronation Street - Tyrone and Ruby Dobbs. Evelyn Plummer (until January and from March). Roy Cropper (July only). Fiz and Hope Stape (from August). Jade Rowan (from September). *Kabin flat (No.10a) - Rita Tanner. Gemma Winter (until March and from April until July). Paul Foreman (from February until November). *11 Coronation Street - Eileen Grimshaw. Seb Franklin. Jan Lozinski (from April until August). Mary Cole (from September). *12 Coronation Street - Brian Packham, Cathy Matthews. Alex Warner. *13 Coronation Street - Kevin and Jack Webster. Sophie Webster (until October). Gina Seddon (from February until April). Paula Martin (July only). *Corner Shop flat (No.15a) - Adam Barlow (until February and from May until September). Daniel Osbourne. Sinead Tinker/Osbourne (until October). Bertie Osbourne (from March). Rosamund Street *Bookies flat (No.19a) - Billy Mayhew, Summer Spellman. Sean Tully. Paul Foreman (from November). Victoria Street *Jamila House flat (No.14a) - Empty. *Street Cars flat (No.15a) - Steve and Tracy McDonald. Amy Barlow. Liz McDonald. *Roy's Rolls flat (No.16a) - Roy Cropper (until May, June until July and from July). Carla Connor (until April, from May until June and from July). Peter Barlow (from May until June). *Prima Doner flat (No.18a) - Kirk and Beth Sutherland. Gina Seddon (until February). *Builder's Yard flat (No.19a) - Craig Tinker. Rana Habeeb (until March). Kate Connor (from January until March). Imran Habeeb and Toyah Battersby (from May). Alya Nazir (from July). Victoria Court *8 Victoria Court - Gary Windass, Sarah, Bethany and Harry Platt (until January). *9 Victoria Court - Robert Preston. Michelle and Ryan Connor (until March and from June). Ali Neeson (until March). *12 Victoria Court - Leanne and Oliver Battersby. Nick Tilsley. Imran Habeeb and Toyah Battersby (until May). Redbank Apartments *Unknown address - Claudia Colby (until August). Paula Martin (from October). Others *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts (until February and from May). Lewis Archer (until January). *28 Grayling Street - Izzy Armstrong and Jake Windass. Gary Windass (from April until August). *Crimea Street - Gary Windass (from August). Awards and nominations Writers’ Guild Awards *Best Long Running TV Series - Jonathan Harvey for Episode 9451 (9th May 2018) (Winner) National Television Awards *Serial Drama - Coronation Street (Nominee) *Serial Drama Performance - Jack P. Shepherd (Nominee) *Best newcomer - Alexandra Mardell (Nominee) Royal Television Society Awards *Best soap - Coronation Street (Nominee) British Soap Awards *Lifetime achievement award - Sue Nicholls *Villain of the Year - Rick Neelan (Nominee) *Best Female Dramatic Performance - Katie McGlynn (Nominee) *Best Male Dramatic Performance - Rob Mallard (Nominee) *Best Comedy Performance - Patti Clare (Nominee) *Best Young Actor - Elle Mulvaney (Nominee) *Scene of the Year - Gail Rodwell's monologue from Episode 9451 (Winner) *Best On-Screen Partnership - Simon Gregson and Kate Ford (Nominee) *Best Newcomer - Alexandra Mardell (Winner) *Best Storyline - The impact of Aidan Connor’s Suicide (Winner) *Best Single Episode - Episode 9451 (Winner) Category:Year guides Category:2019 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year